drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Poluna Navidari
Name: Poluna Navidari Physical Description: Luna is 5'0" and weighs anywhere from 120-130lbs. She has pale white skin and large blue eyes. Her hair, which is reddish-brown, is usually worn in two braids with bells on the bottom. She has what looks like permanent dust streaks on her face, practically embedded into her skin, due to years of working with old manuscripts and rubbing her cheeks. Place of Birth: Shol Arbela, Arafel Character History Poluna Navidari was born in Shol Arbela, Arafel. She is the oldest child, with one younger brother, named Markus. Her mothers name is Rayula and her fathers name is Markus. She has pale skin and large blue eyes. She is petite with reddish-brown hair. She tended to be alone in her childhood, preferring the company of her books to other children. However, she was quite close to her brother and her mother. Poluna has an Arafelian accent. Her parents are bakers and they run a small booth in the market place in Shol Arbela. Luna grew up helping her family with the bakery and learning all there was to know about the domestic life in Arafel. Poluna's favourite stories were those of Aes Sedai making decisions that changed the course of world events. Because she worked in the marketplace so much she ended up meeting a lot of different people. Although some of the meetings were negative, a lot of the people she met gave her a better understanding of the world around her. She ended up having respect for all people, from the beggars on the street to the Whitecloaks who would hassle people who were not 'Walking in the Light.' One day while she and her brother were manning the booth in the marketplace, an Aes Sedai came to their booth. The Aes Sedai asked for her mother, as it turned out Luna's mother was an Aes Sedai Eyes and Ears. Luna gladly led the Aes Sedai back to the house; on the way there Poluna kept pestering the lady for stories about the White Tower and about Tar Valon itself. The Aes Sedai talked with Poluna's mother, and after receiving the information that she needed was getting ready to go. Poluna, because of her delight in wanting to learn to touch the Source and to see Tar Valon, and especially the White Tower, begged and pleaded with her Mother to accompany the Aes Sedai. The Aes Sedai was only too happy to comply. Poluna was 15 when she entered the White Tower to begin her training. She loved being in the library, and helping with those kind of chores. Her time as a novice was somewhat normal. When she went to the arches to be raised to Accepted, she refused the first time. She was only the 2nd aspiring accepted to have done that in the recent years. She was raised to Accepted at age 20, and eventually to Aes Sedai, where she took the Brown Shawl. She had her friends, many of whom left later on in life. Some died from taking too much of the source, other ran away, and others, like herself, became immersed in her work. A couple years after she was raised to Aes Sedai a message from Shol Arbela came, to inform her that her mother, Rayula, had died. As a result, she spent more and more of her time in the library, eventually disappearing for years, trying to deal with the loss her mother, as well as the guilt of leaving her mother to study. She has only recently emerged from her dusty hide-away, having to come to terms with the death of her mother, and the realization that she wasn't to blame for her mother's death. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios